


leather & lace

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [9]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Lace, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Rosa has never understood the appeal of lacy underwear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #533, where the prompt was "lace," and for challenge #540, which is a remainder challenge. 
> 
> goes along with [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9716027) fic, which was written for challenge #534, where the prompt was 'leather.'

Rosa has never understood the appeal of lacy underwear. 

It's frivolous and inefficient; the delicate material is made to snag and tear, and it seems to go hand in hand with lingerie sets with too many straps, cut-outs and rhinestones. 

It all seems pointless for garments that end up on someone's floor or in the laundry, so Rosa has never bought a pair. All of her underwear is plain, neutral toned. They stay in place, and they're easy to take off. None of her lovers have ever worn lace, and she's never wondered what it'd be like if they did. 

But that was before Amy entered her life. 

"Is it too much?" Amy asks, gnawing at her bottom lip, hands awkwardly flitting around her chest. She's standing at the foot of Rosa's bed in only her underwear, dress folded neatly on Rosa's desk.

All things considered, the matching set is fairly plain; there are no useless straps or weird cut-outs. The bra is a deep pink with a black lace overlay, and the waistband of the underwear is black lace as well, striping across Amy's hips below her navel. 

"It's too much," Amy continues, turning around. "I should have asked. I have-"

"No," Rosa says, clearing her throat and sliding towards the edge of the bed, so she can pull Amy into her lap. "It's fine. Really. Come here." 

She still has no interest in wearing lace herself, but she _definitely_ wouldn't mind if Amy wore it every so often.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
